Le précepteur
by Hikaru Takemiya
Summary: ¿Como puede el odio y el rencor opacar la inocencia y timidez? ¿Como puede la indiferencia y profesionalidad engañar la atracción y el deseo carnal? Tutor y alumno trataran de resolver sus diferencias y pasados para ¿unirse o separarse? NaruSasu
1. Son Précepteur

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Le précepteur**

**_Los Uchiha es la familia de realeza más conocida en toda Francia, pero en sí su natalidad es japonesa, el hecho del porque vivan en Francia es conocido por muchos. Hace un par de años Japón sufrió de una continua guerra con el país de China. La guerra fue provocada debido a las invasiones constantes a sus estados por parte de los japoneses, que viajaban sin pasaporte por medio de los vehículos de traficantes. Ante tal peligro el Clan Uchiha partió a Francia el lugar menos sospechoso de toda Europa, en donde por su arduo trabajo y linaje fueron haciéndose muy famosos. Se podían ver constante veces en las noticias. Era un familia reconocida por sus logros y elegancia. Lo cual los afectaba demasiado debido a los constantes acosamientos a sus dos hijos por parte de todas muchachas de sus escuelas, aunque bien se ha oído de algunos muchachos pero hasta ahí. La familia Uchiha siempre encontraba una solución ha todo y esta no sería la excepción_.**

Un par de ojos negros como la noche observaron toda la habitación con notorio aburrimiento había pasado por los menos una semana cuando sus padres le avisaron que se saldría del la escuela debido a los constantes problemas con las chicas. La verdad al principio le molesto por el simple hecho de a pesar de esos acosos había logrado hacer un par de amigos, y no le agradaba la idea de dejarlos. Al principio se le vino la excusa del porque a el y no a Itachi, su hermano, pero se enfado más al darse cuenta de que lo hacían porque el era más pequeño. Pero su estupido hermano tan solo le gana con tres años, el ya tenia sus ya recién cumplidos dieciocho años y su hermano tenía sus veintiuno, pero a un así lo trataban como a un niñato. Y no lo era, el era Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre hecho y derecho, no un niñato de trece o dieciséis años. Pero aun así sus padres insistieron en que estudiara su universidad con un tutor privado que formaría parte de su vida y su casa. Lo cual tristemente tendría que aceptar si no le quitarían todas sus pertenecías y se las entregarían hasta que saliera de la universidad, al lo cual no tenía que discutir, porque sus cosas eran su vida.

Y ahora se le puede ver aquí en su alcoba esperando a su ya MUY retrasado tutor, lo más posible es que su padre lo despida y tenga que esperar otra semana aburrida en su casa por otro tutor, lanzo un bufido al momento en el que se tira pesadamente en su cama, le enfadaba el hecho de que sus padres eligieran lo que para ellos era mejor.

Antes de que el joven Uchiha pudiera seguir lamentándose, unos suaves toques a la puerta hicieron oír, a lo cual el joven susurro un frió "pase" a la persona detrás de la puerta. Esperando que fuera su madre para decirle que tendría que esperar una semana más, no pudo evitar hacer sonar su fría e inquietante voz.

- No me digas madre que el idiota no se presento –la persona parada delante de el no se molesto en contestar –madre, sigues ahí –pregunto el Uchiha sin molestarse en cambiar su voz o tan siquiera levantarse de su lugar.

Ante la forma de interés del joven Uchiha la persona delante de él, tan solo dejo una maleta encima de una silla cercana al escritorio delante la cama del joven ojinegro. El Uchiha levemente extrañado por la actitud de la que el pensaba ser su madre, se sentó nuevamente en la cama y se asombro al ver que la persona delante suyo no era su madre, sino un joven rubio trigueño, mirándolo con el seño fruncido, impactándolo con sus azules ojos, al igual que con su voz.

- _Jeune d'excuse, il est ainsi toujours avec des ses plus grands? _(Disculpe joven, ¿es así siempre con sus mayores?) – la cara del Uchiha se torno discretamente roja al darse cuenta del que tenía en frente era nada más y nada menos que su tutor privado. Ante el molesto silencio del Uchiha, el joven rubio tan solo lanzo un suspiro para luego plasmar en su cara una tenue sonrisa que dejo sin aire al ojinegro - _Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto, comme le votre, Je suis japonais, spécifiquement d'Osaka, J'espère que nous avons taillé pour rentrer l'Étudiant-Professeur plat bien à nous_(Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y al igual que tu, yo soy japonés, específicamente de Osaka, Espero que nos llevemos bien, en plano Estudiante-Profesor) –Naruto al ver el como Sasuke dudaba en contestarle en el idioma natal de Francia sonrió y se acerco al rostro de el - _Petit Uchiha, il préfère qui parle japonais, de sorte qu'on se sente plus confortable?_( pequeño Uchiha, prefiere que hable japonés, para que se sienta más cómodo?) –Sasuke al notar el pequeño detalle de que le dijo "petit" olvido su encantamiento con la cercanía del trigueño para luego mirarlo con absoluta frialdad y contestarle de la misma manera.

- _oui svp, mais avant que rien que je ne permets pas qu'aucun idiot ne dit à moi petit a-t-il compris?_( Si por favor, pero antes que nada no permito que ningún idiota me diga pequeño entendió?) –Naruto al oír la respuesta del joven no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras observa como el Uchiha le miraba desafiante.

- Me parece que si le comprendo, pero me haría el favor de no usar palabras tan obscenas para su educación –Sasuke tan solo le miro burlón colmando más la poca paciencia de Naruto – _Mon petit étudiant_, me haría el favor de dejar de mirarme de esa manera, no es más que un _enfant_ actuando así –Sasuke dejo mirarlo para ahora tan solo apretar los puños fuertemente al volver a escucharlo decirle pequeño

- Disculpe maestro, pero quiero tenerle bien en claro que yo al igual que usted soy mayor de edad –Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, debido a la facilidad del Uchiha de enojarse, con rapidez paso sus ojos por la figura del ojinegro, siendo sincero el trigueño no se había percatado de la forma sexy que vestía su alumno, a lo cual no pudo más que fruncir el ceño levemente inquieto.

El Uchiha vestía una camisa del algodón semitransparente abierta de los dos primeros botones, que dejaba notar una pequeña parte de su pecho musculoso, para combinarle a sus ojos, Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro pegados al cuerpo, con dos pequeños trozos de cadena colgando del bolsillo.

Naruto al darse cuenta de su minuciosa investigación no pudo evitar un leve tono carmín invadiera a sus pequeñas pero aterciopeladas mejillas, atrayendo la atención de un burlesco Uchiha que no dejaba de analizarlo fijamente.

Y la razón era porque Naruto, vestía formalmente, un traje azul oscuro, que lo hacia lucir misterioso, logrando atraer toda la atención de ojinegro, haciendo sentir al pobre Naruto un tanto avergonzado. Para los ojos de Sasuke no había mayor espectáculo, le encantaba ver el rostro de abochorno de su tutor y no sabía porque.

- "Maldición que tanto me ve este niño" –pensó un Naruto ya desesperado por la tensión que por alguna razón empezaba a sentirse en el aire –ejem…bueno joven Uchiha si tiene alguna duda sobre mí, me gustaría que me lo hiciese saber.

- "Vaya hasta que se dio cuenta, la verdad profesor, tengo la gran duda de si un pelmazo como usted me podría enseñar algo" –el Uchiha no podía evitar lanzar un suspiro desesperado, mientras miraba directo a los ojos fríamente -¿Cuántos años tiene, _sensei_? –Naruto no pareció sorprenderse ante la primera pregunta de su ya ahora alumno.

- Veintiuno, por lo tanto tan solo soy tres años mayor que tú –Sasuke tuvo que batallar mucho internamente, para no lanzarse sobre un pobre Naruto indefenso –"bueno al menos fue una expresión diferente a la que estoy acostumbrado" –al trigueño le resbalo un gotita por la nuca al ver como Sasuke respiraba pausadamente contado tal vez mentalmente hasta diez –_Sasuke-kun,_ se encuentra bien, comprendo que sea increíble el hecho de mi edad, pero créame que no lo desilusionaré, se lo prometo –dijo cariñosamente Naruto mientras veía como el Uchiha lanzaba un suspiro de rendición para luego mirarlo fijamente.

- Espero y cumplas con lo que me dices porque no quiero terminar idiota como tu –gruño volteando el rostro, mostrando una media sonrisa triunfante, al ver la expresión de asombro y molestia por parte de su rubio tutor – y dime _dobe_, en que especialización me enseñaras? –expreso divertido el ojinegro mientras buscaba con la mirada al joven.

- Economía empresarial, según las ordenes de tu padre –los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron drásticamente al oír las palabras salidas de los labios de trigueño, cosa que Naruto noto, trato de cambiar de tema, lo más rápido posible –y dime _Sasuke-kun_ que es lo que TU quisieras estudiar? –el ojinegro se sonrojo levemente al ante la pregunta y el énfasis de Naruto, por lo cual tan solo pudo bajar el rostro para que el rubio no lo notara –esta bien, si no quieres decirme… -Sasuke tan solo suspiro por la comprensión de su tutor – tengo otros me todos para darme cuenta –Naruto no pudo evitar observar como el Uchiha trataba buscar todos los medios posibles para que viera su vergüenza lo cual le pareció divertido e incluso tierno.

- Espero que se este dando cuenta que esta jugando con fuego…profesor –susurro de una forma que ni el ni Naruto entendieron pero le saco a ambos escalofríos –será mejor que bajemos a cenar, mi madre supongo que estará ansiosa de que conozca a mi padre y hermano –gruño el Uchiha mientras se levantaba de su cama y empezaba su andar galante e incitador que dejo a Naruto algo ido –Naruto-"sensei" –dijo con gracia el joven al ver a su tutor algo rojo.

- Créeme que estaría mucho mejor –susurro con un aire seductor que hizo que el Uchiha tomara rápidamente la puerta, a lo cual Naruto reacciono con una sonrisa mientras que con un rapidez arrinconaba a ojinegro, mientras pasaba su respiración por su cuello produciendo pequeños escalofríos en Sasuke –que tu sucede _beau garçon_, no me digas que me tienes miedo –dijo mientras pasaba sus carnosos labios por el lóbulo de la oreja del Uchiha –no temas, no te haré nada que no quieras –soltó burlón mientras liberaba el cuerpo de un Sasuke en shock y abría la puerta de la habitación –y bien mi pequeño alumno, nos dirigimos a la mesa? –después de reaccionar Sasuke no pudo hacer otra, más que tomar del cuello a su tutor.

- Dime quien rayos te crees que eres? –bravo enfadado y nervioso a la ves por su cercanía, a lo cual Naruto no pudo más que verlo sorprendido por su fuerza para luego sonreír pícaro, tomando entre sus brazos al musculoso cuerpo del Uchiha poniendo nervioso sin saber que hacer.

- _son précepteur, mon amour_ –susurro mientras rozaba los tiernos y dulces labios de porcelana de Sasuke, soltándolo saliendo de la habitación yendo directo al comedor de los Uchihas, dejándolo asombrado con un tierno sonrojo.

Continuara…

Hola, espero y les haya gustado el fic n.n, me temo que debido a que tengo otro fic en Tennis no Oujisama no podré actualizar tan seguido, así que les voy avisando que al fic que tenga más review actualizo primero, que por cierto es mi primer NaruSasu. Ojala y les haya gustado ToT ONEGAI REVIEWS u..u por favor.

Saludos


	2. Pensées 1re

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Le Précepteur  
**

**Pensées 1re partie:  
**confusion douce et mon autre I (Naruto POV) **(dulce confusión y mi otro yo)**

- "Maldición, que es lo que acabo de hacer…estoy seguro que después de esto no van a contratarme…pero es que…ni yo se porque demonios lo trate de besar, _kuso_!" –ya llevaba más de quince minutos quieto en el pasillo que llevaba hacia el comedor, ni yo mismo me lo creía, pero es que sentí la necesidad de que Sasuke pasara aun lado mío y pudiéramos arreglar esto –"aunque siendo sincero, yo deseaba probar sus labios…ESTUPIDO, que estupido soy" –formo una sonrisa cínica en mi rostro, normalmente nunca me pongo así por algún estudiante mió –me siento raro –dejo escapar de mis labios las palabras que mas deseaba guardar en mis pensamientos.

- Y porque razón deberías sentirte así –la voz a la que más quería escuchar hizo acto de aparición causando un sublime escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo –se supone que se marcho antes que yo, no debería estar ya en el comedor –sus palabras se encajaban sobre mi como si fueran agujas, ni yo mismo entendía el porque esperaba a alguien como el –o tal vez de tan idiota que estas te perdiste –mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, acaso nada afectaba a este chico, ni incluso…ese contacto.

- _Mes excuses mon jeune étudiant_, pero tan solo me detuve un par de minutos para esperarlo, si vamos a ser tutor y estudiante, deberemos presentarnos juntos hacia tus padres –el pareció asombrarse por mi mascara de indiferencia ante sus palabras, porque siendo sincero ya nada me lastimaba –ahora _mon seigneur_ me haría el favor de acompañarme hacia la mesa –tome con suavidad su mano sobre la mía dando una visión de querer depositar un beso en ella. Fue lo suficiente como para que el joven me siguiera sin reproches ni comentarios.

Con suavidad tome el picaporte de la puerta para dejar al joven Uchiha pasar antes que yo, dando un signo de caballerosidad que esperaba y cambiara su actitud, pero no fue así, el joven se quedo quieto aun lado mió mirándome fijamente, haciéndome sentir pequeño, a lo cual retire la mano de la puerta y me hice aun lado incomodo, a lo cual sorprendentemente el Uchiha me apreso contra la pared llamando toda mi atención.

- Sucede algo Sasuke-kun –murmure lo más normal que pude al sentir su respiración en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Todas mis fuerzas se vinieron abajo cuando sentí la pequeña pero sensual lengua del Uchiha recorrer mi cuello haciéndome soltar pequeños jadeos. El Uchiha estaba jugando con algo que ni yo mismo conocía pero que se despertaba en mi interior, no quería que parara, pero… -¿q...que estas haciendo? –justo cuando pensé que se alejaría me mordía en cuello de una forma que no sabría descubrir pero sintió placentera.

- Para que sepas que cuando comienzas un juego, desatas una cadena de ellos –me susurro de una forma muy fría mientras se alejaba de mí y abría la puerta del comedor entrando en ella. Yo no sabía si primero ir al baño para mojarme el rostro o tratar de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Lanzó un suspiro, eso si que iba a ser muy difícil –"porque tengo que sentirme así" –de nada me serviría ignorar al Uchiha, porque estoy seguro de que eso hará el. A lo cual no pienso mostrarme cobarde solo por las dos pequeñas cosas que acabamos de hacer, porque eso son, pequeñas.

Con mucha tranquilidad volví a tomar el picaporte de la entrada, pero esta vez abriendo con ella la puerta, adentrándome al cogedor ambiente del comedor. Sintiendo golpearme el rostro el suave aroma del salmón recién asado, siendo acompañado como postre las _crepes bambinos_ que tanto degustaba mi paladar. Con un profundo respeto les dirigí una reverencia a los Uchiha, mientras esperaba una indicación para poder sentarme junto a ellos. A lo cual la Señora Uchiha sonrío radiante y me dio la señal de sentarme junto a ella enfrente de su esposo e hijo menor.

- Lamento el que mi hijo Itachi, demore tanto en regresar –me dijo la señora indignada mientras yo tan solo le miraba minuciosamente, sinceramente no sabía que decir. Porque si ya me había quedado prendado del pequeño Sasuke, que me podía pasar ahora con su hermano mayor, le regale una media sonrisa a la madre y esposa respectivamente. De repente un silencio sepulcral hizo aparición ante el sonido del abrir bruscamente la puerta de entrada, dejándome un poco intranquilo mientras observaba como los demás lo tomaban monótonamente, mientras yo tan solo trataba de no molestarme por el escándalo –al parecer ya llego Itachi, ahora podemos empezar a hablar tranquilamente –me canturrio feliz la señora Uchiha a lo cual no pude más que sonreír por su manera de actuar.

- _Mon Dieu_! Si así iba a ser mi tutor, lo hubiera aceptado –no pude evitar sonrojarme ante tal comentario llegado del mayor de los Uchiha, que no tardo mucho, en llegar a mi lado y verme con una sonrisa a lo cual yo tan solo respondí levantándome del asiento y hacerle una reverencia – jejejeje, _frère_ si que tienes suerte, no siempre hay tutores tan lindos –dijo esta vez muy cerca de mi rostro para mi gusto.

- No sabía, que tuvieras esas preferencias Onii-san –pude sentir un dejo de molestia en su voz, lo cual no entendí muy bien, que podría haber hecho para que le molestara –además no te engañes por su apariencia que es un _dobe_ –sonreí algo burlesco por sus palabras, ese niño si que me sacaba de mis cavilaciones como ningún otro. Levante mi vista esta vez con expresión indiferente que pareció haber sorprendido al menor de los Uchiha.

- _Ils flattent ses commentaires à moi, mais svp au nôtre_(me halagan sus comentarios, pero por favor a lo nuestro) –sin ningún dejo de emoción murmure esa simple oración, si el pequeño Uchiha quería profesionalismo lo tendría, porque no por nada había sido contratado en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de todo el mundo, y eso lo dejaría en claro

- Me parece bien el que quiera tratar de una vez con los asuntos que valen la pena Uzumaki-san –con mucha elegancia me levante de mi asiento para ofrecerlo al joven Itachi, que me miro sorprendido aceptándolo, emprendí camino al frente del comedor para observar al padre de los jóvenes inquisidoramente –al parecer ya se dio cuenta que no solo es para que sea su tutor privado verdad –soltó el señor lanzo una leve carcajada que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto al contrario me hizo poner en guardia algo que jamás dejaría ver –leí en su currículo que tiene conocimientos de distintos tipos de artes marciales, sabe lo que eso significa –comencé a caminar a pasos lentos hacia el lugar del joven Sasuke, pude notar que este también me miraba pero recelosamente a lo cual no pude evitar un brillo de diversión en mis ojos que al parecer noto.

- Supongo que quiere decir que aparte de ser el tutor de Sasuke-kun también voy a ser _son protecteur_ –dije con verdadera indiferencia, siendo sincero, siempre me pedían aquello, pero siempre me rehusaba por los constantes acosos que recibía de mis alumnos. Pero esta ocasión era diferente, extrañamente y sin saber porque deseaba más que nada en convertirme en algo más de joven Uchiha –"otra vez, esta extraña confusión se adueña de mi ser, no lo entiendo. No entiendo el porque siento otro lado mió fluir con la sola mirada de este niño" –puedo notar las miradas expectantes de solo tres personajes, a lo cual tan solo no pude evitar mostrar un media sonrisa para luego tomar delicadamente la barbilla del pequeño Uchiha, observando como me miraba sorprendido y sin saber que decir, podía notar que muy en el fondo el no deseaba que fuera su protector, pero aun así… -lo acepto _Monsieur_ –susurro levemente, para luego separarme del Uchiha, sin saber porque ya me había empezado a poner nervioso, cosa que no me puedo permitir.

- Padre, a mi parecer le has encontrado a mi hermanito un tutor muy interesante –gire mi rostro para encontrar con la interesante mirada del mayor de los Uchiha, me sorprendía el que no tuviera pena alguna con los comentarios, a veces tan poco elegantes, pero aun así sin ninguna falta de respeto o educación a hacia sus interlocutores –y dígame Naruto-san¿usted no tiene pareja alguna? –la pregunta me cayo como un balde de agua fría, jamás en toda mi vida nadie había hecho una pregunta como esa, a pesar de cualquier tipo de interés que sentían por mi, nunca me lo preguntaban.

Recuerdos empiezan a atormentar mi mente, mis padres, mis amigos y ella, nunca dejaría de existir un río de sangre que me persigue por la vida, jamás desaparecerán las heridas de mi corazón y cuerpo. La forman como en la que murieron, la forma en la que sufrieron, jamás las olvidare. Jamás olvidare las lagrimas de ella y las ultimas dos palabras que desgarraron aun más mi corazón y con el mis sentimientos. Jamás.

- No –susurre ronco, mientras comenzaba a caminar al frente de la habitación –todavía no tengo a nadie a mi lado sentimentalmente –trataba de convencer a mi mismo de que todavía no me dolía, pero tan solo me lastimaba más –"porque tuvieron que dejarme solo en este mundo" –observe con la poca calma que me quedaba a las personas que tenían enfrente mió, al parecer no estaban muy interesadas en mi vida privada lo cual agradecía profundamente, no era todavía tiempo para hablar de ella –¿cuándo comenzare con el trabajo? –pronuncie ya mas tranquilo mientras observaba el rostro del señor Uchiha esperando una respuesta.

- Desde hoy empieza mi querido invitado –logre ocultar el asombro que sentía puesto tan solo había traído mi maleta de trabajo y nada más, estaba dispuesto a reclamar, pero de nuevo hizo acto de presencia la profunda voz del señor Uchiha –no se preocupe, que ya tenía planeado esto, por lo cual, ya he pedido que traigan sus cosas –de acuerdo eso si me sorprendió tanto que no lo pude a evitar, que más sorpresas me puede traer esta familia.

Continuara…

Gracias por los reviews:

**ElissaTao: **Jejeje lo que pasa es que en esta ocasión le voy a poner dos personalidades de Naruto para hacer así un poquito más interesantes las cosas :3! Me alegra q te haya el cap 1 n.n ojala te agrade este! Matta ne!

**Kandy: **X3 siee la vdd se me hizo interesante la idea de ponerle algo de toque francés al fic para que se viera más emotivo, ojala te guste este cap grax por tu review!

**Nekodoll: **ToT muxas gracias! Prometo dar lo mejor de mi en los caps para que lo disfruten :) me alegra el que te haya gustado, ojala y te agrade el segundo cap n.n! Ja Ne!

**chy-san: **jejejej tratare de actualizarle seguido n.nUu aunque va a ser algo complicado porque a veces se me va la imaginación U! gracias por comentar O!

**kikimaru: **Clarop que pondre algo de ItaNaru para los celos de Sasuke (muajajaj como te quedo el ojo chibi Uchiha òOo xD cof cof gomen n.nUu) pero por ahora le estoy buscando una pareja sentimental tal vez me vaya por Kakashi ) Matta Ne!

**CeRes o Nathy: **nya, n. me temo que para eso faltara muxote Nathy-chan xD tendras que esperar U aparte de que debo aprender a hacer interesantes los lemmons u.u! gracias por tu comment! --!

**Aoi-Hikawa: **Se pone en pose militar de acuerdo comandante ò.o! cof cof n.nU siee quien no kisiera tener de tutor a alguien como naru-chan yo misma me quedo en K.O. x.X! no ToT! Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para aprender clases de idiomas ;--; lamento la desilusión u.u…pero no se preocupe que uso un profesional ò.o para no llevar errores 3! Espero y sea de tu provecho el segundo cap n.n!


	3. Pensées 2me

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Le Précepteur  
**

**Pensées 2me partie **

La douleur et les ombres du passé (Sasuke POV) **(el dolor y las sombras del pasado)**

No pude dormir en todo la noche debido al recuerdo de las palabras dichas por ese _dobe,_ y el hecho era el que pude notar esa tristeza que rasgaba sus preciosos ojos azules –creo que el que Itachi haya cambiado de preferencias me esta afectando –el nombre de mi hermano solo me provocaba escalofríos, antes cada que miraba a mis padres y a el, sentía que había nacido en la familia equivocada, una familia con muchas privaciones, que lejos de acostumbrarme a ellas, me absorbían aun mundo en el que solo existía…la soledad. Lancé un suspiro prolongado inspeccionando minuciosamente mi habitación, no era igual a las demás, era demasiado oscura, amaba esa oscuridad.

- Vaya siéndote sincero no pensé encontrarte con ese tipo de mirada –alcé la vista obligado para observar a la persona que se atrevía a molestarme, no tenía ganas de ver ni oír a nadie, no estando lejos de mis defensas, y todo por culpa de ese rubio cabezón parado justo en mi habitación –esta bien, no pongas esa cara, solo venía ha decirte si querías acompañarme a comprar unos encargos –este sujeto si que no entendía las indirectas, solté un pequeño suspiro que no pude reprimir para después levantarme con un leve mareo en mi cabeza, salir no me haría nada mal, camine a paso suave y prevenido, debido a que en un solo día los dos nos habíamos conocido de una manera muy intima a mi parecer, llegue justo enfrente suyo para alzar suavemente mi brazo y tomarlo de la barbilla.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo –roce con suavidad sus morenos y aterciopelados labios con los míos, no lo iba a negar como hace unos momentos, este chico en verdad me sacaba una parte mía demasiado fuerte para mi. Un recuerdo de sus ojos tristes y rasgados me trajo al mundo, baje más su rostro para posicionar suavemente mis labios en su frente, habíamos comenzado mal lo admito, pero esa era mi forma de ser, lo único que puedo hacer para no tocar un punto demasiado intimo e inapropiado para nosotros, era el evitar que sus azulejos se opacaran, porque solo sentía atracción física por el, no sentimental, que es a lo que menos me puedo ofrecer y más en este estado. Con la mayor indiferencia que pude mostrar, le solté y me aparte del el con la gracia de un felino, mis defensas estaban bajas al igual que mi mascara de frialdad, no podría evitar sentir confianza que no debería sentir –que esperas idiota, no tengo todo el día, para que me sigas observando como si fuera algún bicho raro –solté ásperamente mientras le deba la espalda siguiendo el rumbo de la larga alfombra roja que cubría el hermoso piso de porcelana del pasillo.

- Pues créeme que ya hubiéramos llegado si no fuera por tu voluble carácter –pude sentir su aliento caliente sobre mi oreja, imposibilitándome hablar, tenía que idear un plan para no actuar de una forma de la que pudiera arrepentirme –pero bueno, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para tomarle importancia a las acciones infantiles de un niño igual de infantil –miles de pensamientos surcaron mi mente todos pasando a mil por hora, el actuaba igual que todos, el no quería saber ni averiguar nada de mi, el no me conocía. Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar ya le había metido un puñetazo que pudo haberse oído en toda la casa, no podía evitar mirarle colérico, odiaba ser un niño para todos, odiaba ser un niño que les inspiraba lastima y soledad, baje la mirada ante mis pensamientos para luego dibujar una sonrisa torcida en mi rostro.

- No me importa ni un bledo si te interesa o no mis múltiples facetas, pero óyeme bien nunca, NUNCA, me vuelvas a llamar niño –antes de que el pudiera protestar o decirme algo, yo ya había bajado las escaleras y cruzado la puerta que llevaba fuera de la mansión, odiaba sentirme así, odiaba que todos me hablaran o consintieran solo porque era hijo de una familia muy poderosa. Observo los alrededores, siento admitir que salí de mi hogar muy poco beneficiado debido a que no traje la ropa adecuada para ocultarme de los demás. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar siento el como mis pies se detienen en medio de un parque y mis ojos se posicionan en una familia de cuatro integrantes, cuanta felicidad debían llevar esas personas, los padres observan tierna y orgullosamente el como sus pequeños corrían tomados de la mano, eran dos pequeños gemelos de cabellos cafés y ojos color chocolate, a mi parecer una familia completa y feliz, sin dinero ni avaricia por tener más. Baje la cabeza antes mis pensamientos, porque, porque ese _dobe_ tenia que ponerse triste, recordándome el que soy tan solo la sombra de esa casa y más preciso de Itachi, porque.

- ¡¡¡Sasuke! Dios, tanto tiempo dime ¿como te ha ido, no mejor ¿Cómo has estado? –alcé mi mirada un poco enfadado al ver la brutalidad de la persona que me saco mis pensamientos, pero aun así no me digne a mirarle, estaba demasiado sensible hasta para mi –¡¡no me digas que alguien te hizo algo! Dime quien es para ir a golpearlo, tu sabes más que nadie que no eres un sombra de… -no deje terminar ya sabía quien era, era el que más necesitaba hace momentos atrás, mi buen amigo Gaara, el era el único que me entendía y animaba, aunque no lo demostrara. No pude más que posicionar uno de mis dedos en su boca imposibilitándole seguir hablando de lo que más daño me hacia sin demostrarlo.

- Gracias, Gaara –pude pronunciar después de un lapso de compartir miradas a lo cual me pude dar cuenta que se sorprendió y lo entendía ya que nunca, le había agradecido por su atención y amistad que el merecía –aquí no es el lugar adecuado para charlar, ¿te parece bien si vamos a un pequeño restaurante cercano? –pudo notar mi incomodidad en mi voz debido a las constantes miradas de las personas hacia nosotros, lo cual me molestaba de sobre manera –ni que no hicieran este tipo de cosas con su pareja –bufe notando como un leve tono carmín aparecía en sus mejillas, se me hizo extraño porque Gaara nunca se sonrojaba –es sonrojo o malestar en tu cara Gaara –pregunte algo burlón al ver como se sonrojaba ya a un rojo más notorio en sus pálidas mejillas.

- Mon dieu, tu sabes más que nadie que nunca me sonrojo, no entiendo el porque me preguntas eso –me detuvo en seco al notar un leve nerviosismo en su voz, no entendía que le pasaba, voltee mi rostro hacia el y note que tenía la mirada en el suelo algo avergonzado –y no lo digo porque algo me haya pasado digo… -se mantuvo callado lo cual me consterno, que le pasaba a Gaara, no sabía que había cambiado demasiado.

- No te preocupes, si es algo muy personal no tienes que contarme –le conteste lo más cortante posible, el ya sabía que era mi forma de decir que no me importaba – "a diferencia de los demás Gaara si se molesto en conocerme y saber algo más de mi, por eso es un amigo muy apreciado para mi" –no pude evitar que una sonrisa poco frecuente se asomara por mis labios, haciendo que Gaara la correspondiera con una más grande, el sabía que no solía sonreír mucho.

- Vaya quien diría que el Uchiha más maduro, se haya ablandado –no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente mientras dirigía mi mirada hacía el pequeño restaurante del que le había hablado a Gaara minutos antes – ¿es ese el restaurante Sasuke, se ve muy acogedor –sonreí de lado, sabía muy bien que Gaara al igual que yo era de muy pocas palabras, pero que se nos podía hacer, nadie podía cambiarnos aunque quisieran, y eso me gustaba.

- Que acaso siempre piensas que estamos de puro lujo, en lugares excéntricos, tal vez mi familia pero yo no –gruñí seriamente mientras nos adentrábamos a la comodidad del piso de madera y olor a flores exóticas, este restaurante era mi favorito por eso, la fragancia que emanaba era puramente de árboles y flores, algo no muy bien apreciado por mis padres, por lo cual me gustaba aun más –no te dejes llevar por el toque poco rustico, no siempre se ve así, normalmente es porque algún idiota quiere quitarle, el toque natural que el restaurante tiene, eso sinceramente es enfadoso – y en verdad lo era, no paraban de quitar y alejar flores de una fragancia que para mi olfato olían a libertad, aunque mi aspecto no lo demostrara a mi me encantaba la naturaleza, por su libertad, nadie te puede privar estando en el medio natural, lo cual adoraba silenciosamente.

- Jajaja, hay Sasuke, si todo mundo te conociera en verdad como eres te adoraran –esta vez si que no pude ocultar mi mirada, porque alguien quisiera conocer a una persona como yo, hace muchos años lejos de bajar mi mirada, me hubiera puesto a llorar descontroladamente sin importarme quien me viera, pero ahora todo me da igual, las personas, mi familia, solo me confundí por culpa de ese _dobe_ que se veía tan triste hablando de su anterior pareja, no creo que sea la mejor opción que alguien pregunte por ella, a diferencia mía, ese _dobe_ no podía ocultar el rasgado de sus ojos por la tristeza, no entiendo el porque me preocupo tanto por el, me da igual lo que haga con su vida o deje de hacer –¿que piensas encargar tu Sasuke? Yo todavía no me decido por el pollo envinado o la ensalada cesar –alcé una ceja por los gustos de mi compañero, no era que me molestara, pero debía tan siquiera dejar un espacio para la merienda.

- Yo estoy pensado encargar o un cordero marroquí o una crema de marisco –muy poco se me antojaba encargar algo pero tal vez así podía olvidarme de mis divinos problemas, lancé un leve suspiro, mientras observaba el como la camarera se acercaba a tomar nuestras ordenes, Gaara fue el primero en ordenar decidiéndose por el pollo envinado, lo cual no pude evitar mostrar un media sonrisa, para luego dedicar mi atención a la camarera algo nerviosa que me pedía mi orden –yo quiero una crema de marisco por favor y un café un poco cargado –le susurre sutilmente pero sin mi dejo de frialdad para que dejara de temblar como si fuera una gallina. Antes de que pudiera volver a dedicarme a una charla amena con Gaara pude oír notoriamente el como gritaban mi nombre a las afueras del restaurante lo cual me puso nervioso a si que le pedí rápidamente prestadas su gorra y chamarra a Gaara, la verdad era que no quería que me viera ese _dobe_ y me alegraba el hecho de que Gaara haya venido, de pantalones vaqueros algo ceñidos a la cintura, junto con una camisa negra de cuero sin mangas, acompañada por su chamarra igual de cuero y una gorra de mezclilla que le daba una apariencia algo llamativa para su gusto, después de poner su gorra y chamarra me acerque muy cerca de su rostro que podía notar el nerviosismo que sentía por sentir mi respiración muy cerca suyo, le sonreí levemente.

- Tranquilo Gaarita que no pienso morderte ni nada, tan solo no quiero que mi tutor me encuentre –susurro con una sonrisa algo coqueta, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo el como Naruto, se iba corriendo por lo loco más allá, para mi satisfacción muy lejos de aquí, borre mi sonrisa para luego retirarme lentamente a mi asiento, puesto que había que tenido levantarme para quedar en esa posición con Gaara y para mi suerte justo en ese momento llego la camarera con nuestro pedido, el cual comí gustosamente sintiendo la fuerte mirada de Gaara sobre mí, pero sin decirme nada lo cual agradecí en secreto.

- Espero y nos volvamos a ver, Sasuke –me susurro en un tono muy raro que no logre entender, pero al cual asentí normalmente, me la había pasado muy bien con Gaara comiendo, me agrado el que haya respetado el hecho del que no quisiera hablar sobre mi tutor.

- Tenlo por seguro Gaara –susurre quedamente mientras me despedía alzando una mano mientras caminaba regreso a mis ataduras, jamás me había tranquilizado tan rápido, debía admitir que ese Naruto, me había puesto nervioso y logro hacerme nada más pensar en el, en todo momento al lado de Gaara, tan vez si me gustaba un poco pero muy poco, sonreír quedamente hasta que al fijar muy bien mi vista pude ver al tutor ese y a Itachi muy juntos, Itachi tomaba la cintura y barbilla de Naruto mientras le besaba ardientemente, beso del cual me di cuenta que Naruto también correspondía –"no arruinare la felicidad de mi hermano" -no pude evitar que ese pensamiento rondara por mi mente, mientras las sombras de los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, regresaban hacia mi mente.

Continuara…

Gracias por los reviews! espero y me sigan dejando asip (onegai ToT u.u)

Agradecimientos:

**ElissaTao: **Jejejje n.n no tienes nada que agradecer, si tienes más dudas, no dudes por favor en decirmelo )! Gracias por leer el fic

**Kikimaru: **Weno o.o me temo que tendré que tenerte todavía en algo de duda, debido a que esa respuesta a tengo planeada contestar más adelante, lo siento u.u, espero y te guste este cap :3

**Fafnir: **Wiii a okaa-san le gusto mi forma de narrar ;o; soe tan felix como siempre xD, claro ) que le seguiré, pero también depende de los review grax n.n!

**Kandy: **sipis - un tutor que te a papache xD quien no n. me alegra que te haya gustado el segundo cap n-n! 3 actualizare lo más rápido posible lo prometo!

**Aoi-Hikawa: ** w Malditos exámenes te comprendo ToT, jejjej ¬ tendrás que esperar para saber mi secretito, hasta q se me pase la lokera (- le gane a Nathy-chan lero lero xD), tratare de hacer más interesantes los caps, para que sean tu de tu agrado, si hay algo q no te gusta no dudes en decírmelo

**chy-san: **Gracias por tu comprensión, muajjjaj ò.o espera a leer más adelante y te darás cuenta de los celos y las cositas interesantes q pasaran (no te doy probadita porque es secretito XDu)

**NaThy – Chan: **muajjaj por muxas otras cosas vas a kerer se Naruto y viceversa con sasuke, pss si va a haber algo de NaruxIta o.o pero muy leve xDu (¬.¬ cof cof si mi mente lo es claro xD) pero muy pronto a parecera Kakashi - el sexy y mono pervert para celos con Sasuke un te lo pierdas eh! XD

**Kisa Tsutaka: **Muxas gracias Kisa-san ToT personalmente me encantan y fascinan tus historias actualiza pronto por fis u.u! gracias por leer el fic n.n

Gracias a todos por molestarse en leer mi fic espero y el cap tres sea de su agrado, Onegai dejen Reviews uOu grax n.n!


	4. Agitation

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

_Si quieren saber la continuación de este capitulo favor de dejar 8 o más reviews._

**Le Précepteur  
**

**4 -. Agitation dans nos sentiments **(Inquietud en nuestros sentimientos)

Naruto observo algo preocupado al joven de ojos negros, desde hace algunas semanas no le dirige la palabra, tan solo asiente o responde con monosílabos. Ya no sabía que hacer para que tan siquiera lo molestara o le dirigiera sus desprecios como siempre lo hacia.

Sasuke por su parte sabía muy bien que cuando su hermano besaba a alguien de esa forma tan apasionada era porque estaba apunto de marcarlo como su propiedad. Y la verdad no tenía ganas de recibir miradas asesinas o cambios de humor por parte de su él, solo porque le hablaba o miraba a su tutor, ya era mucho con haber presenciado esa escena y sentir una opresión en el pecho sin saber su significado o el porque.

- Sasuke-kun¿has oído lo que te acabo de decir? –el ojinegro tan solo le miro despreocupadamente sin notar su desesperación porque le prestara atención –me puede decir que es lo que lo trae paseando por la nubes –Sasuke reacciono levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la puerta del pasillo –¿adonde crees que vas! –Naruto tomo sin una pizca de delicadeza el brazo del Uchiha, para luego aventarlo bruscamente a la pared, donde ya lo tenía acorralado con ambos brazos aun lado de la cabeza.

- Maldito bastardo¡¡que crees que haces! –el Uchiha comenzó a forcejear contra el cuerpo del moreno, que a su momento este ya tenía la mirada dilatada con un rasgo gatuno que se hizo denotar, lo cual dejo anonadado al Sasuke que sin darse cuenta rozo su entrepierna en uno de esos forcejeos haciendo que el rubio soltara una maldición al viento –si te lastime te lo mereces, ahora déjame salir de aquí –los ojos azules se encontraron con los negros, una sonrisa cínica se formo en el rostro del rubio.

- Para que otra vez te vuelvas a escapar sin mi protección –Naruto tomo ya sin importarle la barbilla de un Sasuke que no podía salirse de shock en el que estaba por tener su rostro muy cerca del suyo –lamento decirte que no te lo puedo permitir –el enojo hizo aparición el mirada negra.

- Pero quien demonios te crees que… -los labios del moreno se había posicionados en los pálidos del Uchiha imposibilitándole hablar, dejándole en un estado de satisfacción y opresión, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus mejillas estaban deliciosamente sonrojadas a la vista del rubio.

- "Jejeje, tiene apariencia de Don Juan, cuando tal vez yo fui el primero que le dio su primer beso…sus labios son tan exquisitos" –el moreno aparto un brazo de su rostro, para luego recorre con el su firme abdomen sobre la ropa, haciendo que el moreno dejara salir pequeños gimoteos –"¡maldición!…no puedo dejar de tocarlo, necesito sentirlo más cerca…un cercanía que podría ser peligrosa" –el moreno se aparto de la boca de un aun sonrojado Sasuke que se estremeció al sentir los labios expertos de su tutor sobre su cuello, lamiéndolo…dejándole pequeñas marcas rojizas, logrando que el tratara de reprimir los pequeños jadeos que ya comenzaban a amenazar con salir de su garganta.

Rápidamente el recuerdo de las dos semanas anteriores se hizo presente en la mente del pelinegro que con un empujón aparto a un Naruto desconcertado, consiguiendo sentir otra vez la misma opresión en su pecho que cuando vi el beso de su hermano y el rubio. No podía arruinarle la relación a su hermano con su tutor, solo por los tal vez raros golpes de comparación que podía tener el ojiazul con su hermano y él.

Por su parte Naruto no sabía como reaccionar, los últimos días se había dado cuenta que sentía una leve atracción por el hijo menor de los Uchiha, pero al parecer hoy si que se estaba propasando, pero es que no se pudo contener, cuando por su mente pasaron las imágenes de que sería la primera vez de Uchiha consiguiendo que se sobreexcitara de sobremanera. Un dejo de arrepentimiento se asomo en el rostro de joven rubio…otra vez, había llegado el recuerdo de ella, de su luz o mejor dicho de su antes luz.

- No se preocupe, no le diré nada de lo ocurrido a mis padres y mi hermano, pero por su parte usted debe comenzar a plantearse el hecho de quien es mi hermano y quien soy yo –el ojinegro salió de la habitación tras decir eso, para luego dirigirse a la puerta principal –"un poco de aire fresco…solo un poco de aire fresco" –lanzo un pequeño suspiro tras tomar la perilla y salir de esa extravagante mansión.

Las calles, los edificios, todos se encontraban en un perfecto estado a excepción las pequeñas y algo transitadas calles que estaban algo sucias. El Uchiha paso entre tanta gente sin darse cuenta de que era perseguido por una sombra. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo que brillaba más que nunca gracias a la acertada posición de Sol, lo cuál agradecía, ya que muy pronto llegaría la navidad y no tenía ganas de andarse muriendo del frío, por la desaparición de esa estrella que le brindaba calor a cada momento. Sus mejilla se sonrojaron levemente al recordar su anterior posición con el zafiro, no sabía porque pero se sentía como un tonto al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos sonaron iguales a sus sentimientos cuando el rubio lo acorralaba de esa manera que el por alguna razón aceptaba.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –si antes su piel era de un leve tono blanquecino, ahora estaba totalmente pálida, giro el rostro para ambos lados y rápidamente se arrepintió por no haberse metido a tiempo a ese pequeño callejón que estaba enfrente de la empresa "Pour toi". Un gota bajo por la frente del Uchiha, ciertamente se asombraba por el nombre tan cursi que le había puesto, antes de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta ya se encontraba tirado haciendo una leve cortadura por un pedazo de vidrio que se hallaba en esos momentos en la acera – ¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Si supieras, como te hemos extrañado todos…no sabes cuanto me alegra que el te hayamos encontrado en un día tan hermoso paseando –el Uchiha tan solo se pudo estremecer ante las palabras de la joven pelirosa que se encontraba en esos momentos sobre el, en una pose muy tierna para todos lo presentes que le miraban soñadores y con una sonrisa. La joven tenía ambos brazos agarrados a su cuello, piernas estaban sobre las piernas de el, mientras su cuerpo y rostro descansaban sobre su pecho y vientre respectivamente.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Sakura –gruño algo apenado puesto que la joven le había amenazado con un puño y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro junto con una rubia amiga que les llamara por su nombre, a lo cual rogaba por la piedad de Dios que la otra persona fuera Hinata o Tenten y no esa exasperante rubia, pero todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando oyó esa delicada pero a la vez chillona voz.

- Sasuke _mon amour_, no te olvides de mi –dijo con una voz melosa una rubia de ojos azules que le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro - ¿como has estado¿te has alimentado bien en mi ausencia? –Sasuke le miro con una gotita en la cabeza, conocía bastante bien a Ino y sabía que lo decía solo por molestar a la joven Haruno. Aparte d s intimo amigo Gaara, Ino también era una de sus mejores amigas, pero por lo general desde que sabía que se había creado un club de fans de el, se volvió algo peligrosa para el y sus amigos, debido a que se hizo llamar su protectora y cada que alguien como Haruno se acercaba a el, les molestaba de la maneras más exasperante del mundo y en cierta parte estaba agradecido pero a la vez asustado por sus ideas alocadas.

- No te preocupes Ino, que jamás podría olvidarme de ti –la rubia se sonrojo levemente sin que el pelinegro lo notara, puesto que se encontraba ayudando a la ojiverde a pararse –¿qué no se suponen que debería estar en el colegio? –las dos se miraron de manera amenazante, ocasionando que el ojinegro soltara un suspiro de resignación, mientras volvía a emprender una marcha sin destino alguno –"no hubiera preguntado eso" –se auto castigó mentalmente al sentir sus brazos ser abrazados por las jóvenes.

- Pues verás… Sasuke-kun yo quisiera pedirte si… -una sonora y burlona carcajada detuvo la oración de la pelirosa, haciendo que esta le apretara más fuertemente el brazo a Sasuke con una mirada de fuego hacia ella.

- Jojojojo, tal parece que venimos con el mismo propósito frentuda –a diferencia de Sakura, Ino desato su agarre para posicionarse delante de los dos y tomar a Sasuke de sus ropas pegándolo hacia ella dejando a una ojiverde anonadada - _mon peu d'amour_, dime…crees poder aceptar salir conmigo en un cita _seulement toi et moi_ –Sasuke observo otra vez completamente eufórico el como todas las personas los miraban.

- "Maldición así como voy a poder decir que no…maldita Ino, se muy bien que lo hizo adrede…¡rayos! No se ve salvación alguna cerca" –Sasuke recordó las palabras del ojiazul y el leve rubor no se hizo esperar –"dijo que no iba a permitir que me fuera, pero tal vez…fue porque pensó que era mi hermano…si tal vez fue por eso…digo teniendo a mi hermano, como se va a preocupar por mi" –observo el rostro de Ino con desasosiego, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y le miraba de una forma molesta y a la vez avergonzada, en cuanto a el, el tan solo podía mirarle fríamente como siempre miraba a los demás, la tristeza que ahora sentía no se podía notar en sus ojos, con delicadeza tomo a Ino de los hombros para con suavidad retirarla de el –"Ino me ha ayudado todos estos años sin pedir nada a cambio, y ahora que me pide esto yo dudo en cosas que ella no, pero es que…jamás he estado en una cita debido a que nunca he aceptado salir con alguna chica que debo hacer" –tanto Sakura como Ino estaban expectantes.

- Sasuke-kun…-susurro entrecortada la pelirosa mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a amontonarse en sus ojos –"no aceptes por favor Sasuke-kun, que no me creo capaz de poder aguantar mis lagrimas mucho tiempo más" –Sasuke miro de reojo a la Haruno para luego sentir una opresión en su pecho muy diferente a cuando vio a Naruto con Itachi.

- "Sasuke _imbécile_, cuando te darás cuanta de lo que siento" –el nerviosismo y la desesperación se hizo presente en los ojos azules de Ino, a lo cual Sasuke lanzó un suspiro, sus ojos se encontraron y el Uchiha que pensó que era buen momento.

- Ino…yo…-sus palabras fueron cortadas por una fuerte explosión que esparció un leve gas que logro marear levemente al Uchiha –"maldición…pero que demo…" –corto sus pensamientos al ver el como todo quedaba de un profundo negro, perdiendo las voces desesperadas de Ino y Sakura en el vacío de su oscuridad.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron dejando ver un atisbo de sorpresa al darse cuenta que se hallaba sobre una banca, en un lugar irreconocible para el. Con dificultad se levanto de su lugar, cayendo de rodillas bruscamente al suelo, al parecer se había torcido el tobillo.

De repente pudo oír unos leves crujidos de ramas y el pisar de pasto, con la fuerza sacada del terror por no saber quien se encontraba a través de esos árboles, lo hizo levantarse rápidamente sin importarle lastimar su tobillo.

- Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba una reacción así, del niño de hielo, pero mira como el tiempo te cambia –Sasuke abrió de par en par sus ojos al oír esa conocida voz profunda y ronca –tanto tiempo¿verdad? –los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron a cerrar de un golpe para luego caer en los brazos de ese extrañado conocido.

**Gracias minna-san por lo reviews nOn, lamento mucho la demora:  
**

**Kikimaru: **Jejeje o me alegra muxo el que te haya gustado el que Gaara-chan sintiera algo por Sasu-nii-san XD pss :) va haber poquito de itanaru para celos que espero y te guste n.n nos vemos!

**Kandy: **Muahahah xD n.n! pss la ver Sasuke en este fic quiere muxo a su hermano a pesar de que tengan más preferencia por el sus padres, por eso no le puse el que interviniera o pero naru-chan en el siguiente cap va a tener muxa competencia xD si te gustan los celos te recomiendo q leas la próxima actualización n.n!

**Kisa Tsutaka: **Seh ToT lo hago sufrir muxo xD, cof cof como vera en este fic el Naruto es el madurito y Sasuke el inocente xD n.n por lo cual en los siguientes caps va haber muxos celos, n. no se lo pierda xD io le aviso por Msn

**chy-san:** Jejeje n.nU lamentablemente si queda algo extraño por los cambios de roles que hice en los caracteres de cada uno :) pero le prometo que voy a ser lo mejor posible para que les sea de su agrado

**Nathy – Chan: **Lamento defraudarte amiguis u.u xD pero por el bien de los celitos tiene que haber interferencia entre la parejita…pero no te preocupes muy pero muy prontito xD veras amor y muxo amor nwn! XD

**Lequi; **Jejejej me alegra mucho el que te haya gustado :), tratare de actualizarla seguido, pero eso también depende de el apoyo de ustedes lectores n.n te cuidas!


	5. Ennemi

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

_Si quieren saber la continuación de este capitulo favor de dejar 8 o más reviews._

**Le Précepteur  
**

**5-. Ennemi **(Enemigo)

Los ojos de Sasuke se dilataron a más no poder, la persona que estaba justo enfrente de él, se había dado por muerto desde hace más de 8 años. El miedo se apodero de cada poro de su piel, la respiración se le entrecortaba a cada segundo, su cerebro le pedía a gritos que corriera más sin embargo sus pies no respondían.

- "Maldición…no quiero estar cerca suyo…necesito volver lo más rápido posible a la mansión" –el hombre se acercaba hacia el, a pasos lentos y pausados, como si disfrutara cada segundo ver la expresión de pánico en el pelinegro –N…no te acerques más –sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, los delgados y fuertes brazos del hombre lo tomaron del cuello, alzándolo con fuerza, sacando leves quejidos por parte del Uchiha.

- Que malo eres "Sasuke-kun", y yo tanto tiempo que he esperado este día, en el que por fin serás mío –la alarma en su cabeza no se hizo esperar, sus manos y pies actuaron por si mismo, logrando liberarse de agarre del hombre, permitiéndole correr con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ese lugar –"no escaparas Sasuke, te dije que esta vez serias mió y lo serás" –los árboles obstruían su vista, no podía hacer nada para evitarlos más que dejarse lastimar por las fuertes ramas que le cortaban la piel sin piedad alguna, los recuerdos de su familia le taladraron la mente haciéndolo tropezar con una rama suelta.

- "Si desapareciera por una hora ellos ni cuenta se darían…nadie se daría cuenta de mi perdida" –gotas de agua comenzaron a mojar sus pálidas y sangrientas manos –lluvia…-escapó el susurro de su boca con aspereza y cinismo en su voz, observo sin emoción alguna en sus oscuros ojos el como el lodo que se había formado en la tierra, comenzaba a absorberle las manos, tan solo dejando el liquido rojizo como prueba de la existencia de su piel.

Unos ojos lo observaron con burla reflejada en sus ambarinas pupilas. Las hojas de los árboles moviéndose y el constante goteo de la lluvia imposibilitaba el poder oír ruido alguno para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su presencia. Más sin embargo la opresión en el pecho del pelinegro le daba el signo de advertencia.

- Recuerdas no es así Sasuke-kun, recuerdas el como a tu familia no le importo el hecho de que estuvieras desaparecido por más de 6 horas –la tristeza que quería salir a frote de sus negros ojos fue opacada por la frialdad que comenzaba a cubrirlos –tan solo tenía diez años, estabas solo esperando a que tus padres te rescataran de mis garras como ahora mismo te esta pasando –el ojidorado se arrodilló al lado del joven Uchiha deleitándose con cada poro de su pálida piel –recuerdas mi nombre no es así, ''Sasuke-sama'' –el sarcasmo utilizado en su nombre le trajo miles de recuerdos al Uchiha, recuerdos que había querido borrar desde hace muchos años…pero que con el tiempo tan solo logro guardar.

- "Maldito seas Orochimaru" –su vista se comenzó a nublar dejando ver minúsculas gotas de agua que resbalaban de ellos. Los labios delgados y curvulientos del Uchiha se entreabrieron levemente pidiendo a gritos el aire necesitado en sus pulmones –"Maldito sea el día en el que te conocí –su cuerpo pálido y desprotegido se dejo caer abruptamente al suelo, llenando de aquel liquido café.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en los esqueléticos labios del hombre, mientras se aproximaba con lujuria pintada en sus ojos al cuerpo joven del pelinegro que había perdido la conciencia, por la perdida de demasiada sangre.

- Eres todo mió pequeño Sasuke –con una rapidez comenzó desvestirse, dejando la visión de su cuerpo desnudo a los ojos de Sasuke que le miraba ya sin conciencia de si mismo, sus ojos negros ahora eran se encontraban demasiado opacos, sus blanquecinos labios se encontraban entreabiertos dejando resbalar de ellos un liquido escarlata –oh, no, no Sasuke-chan, no puedes quedarte dormido en un momento como este o sí –las pálidas y esqueléticas manos de Orochimaru comenzaron a despojar una a una las ropas del Uchiha que seguía perdido en la nada

Los ojos zafiros de Naruto miraban con gran odio a las dos jóvenes muchachas que tenía la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza que tenían. Habían perdido de vista a Sasuke desde que comenzó a salir esa espesa nube de humo, tan solo habían podido escuchar un golpe en seco y el gemido de dolor que había salido de los labios de Sasuke.

- Haber si lo tengo bien claro, se encontraban ambas agarradas de ambos brazos del joven Sasuke y no pudieron a ser nada –gruño el moreno tratando de sonar calmado, sabía muy bien el porque le molestaba el que aquellas mocosas hubieran pasado un agradable rato con el Uchiha para luego cuando se presentara el peligro abandonarlo a su suerte – "cuando acabe este interrogatorio, voy a sacarles las tripas y colgarlas en mi chimenea…umm, y quizás aviente sus cuerpos a los perros" –una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en los sensuales labios del rubio sacándole un leve sonrojo a la joven pelirrosa y una sonrisa a Ino.

- "Perfecto la frontuda ya se enamoro otra vez, ahora no tendré que compartir a Sasuke…ya veras Sasuke, muy pronto te rescatare" –tanto a Naruto como a Sakura les salio una gotita al ver el como la joven rubia había puesto un pie sobre la silla y había levantando el puño con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

- "Ya se lo que piensa Ino cerda, pero no me daré por vencida, jamás olvidare lo que hizo en ese tiempo Sasuke-kun por mí" –la joven junto ambas manos en su pecho mientras una mirada retadora se formaba en sus ojos jade.

- "_Mon Dieu, _no puedo creer que estas jovencitas sean las amigas del joven Sasuke, se ve…simplemente irreal…y lo peor era que en vez de alegrarme, me enfadaba" – Naruto giró sobre sus pies para que las dos jóvenes no notaran el enfado y desesperación en su rostro –"Maldita sea, no entiendo que le veo a ese Sasuke cuando su hermano mayor esta más exquisito" – el recuerdo del menor de los Uchiha asalto la mente de Naruto trayéndole un recuerdo amargo y una opresión en su pecho.

Un mal presentimiento asalto su cuerpo, moviendo a sus piernas por si mismas, guiándolo a salir fuera de la mansión, cono toda la fuerza que sus pies alcanzaban, formando en su rostro una notaria angustia, que hubiera dejado a cualquiera que lo conociera anonadado.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus oscuros ojos al sentir esos repugnantes labios sobre todo su cuerpo, que lejos de sacarle placer, le sacaban dolor, puesto que todo su cuerpo se encontraba arañado con manchas rojas adornándole. Sacándole a Orochimaru una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras acercaba su mano con profunda lentitud a la ultima prenda que le había dejado al Uchiha, consiguiendo que este soltara por primera vez un sollozo.

Tan cegado estaba Orochimaru por el deseo, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando sintió un fuerte puño estrellarse contra su esquelético rostro, y para cuando quiso reaccionar, se encontró cara a cara con unos zafiros que le miraban con un profundo desprecio que lo hizo temblar.

- ¡Que crees que estabas tratando de hacer maldito bastardo! –soltó con fiereza el joven Uzumaki mientras que con tan solo una mano lanzaba el huesudo cuerpo del hombre contra un árbol, dejándolo con una profunda herida en la cabeza. La verdad era que el joven rubio no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a parar allí, pero ahora se encontraba profundamente agradecido por eso.

Con preocupación dirigió su mirada al semidesnudo cuerpo de un Sasuke que temblaba a más no poder, sus ojos opacos no paraban de soltar lágrimas mientras que fuertes torrentes de sangre bañaban su delicado pero fuerte cuerpo, dejándolo vulnerable a la vista de todos. El odio por ese hombre volvió a aparecer en cada poro de la piel de Naruto, que no pudo más que quitarse la chaqueta y ponérsela en los hombros al pelinegro que tan solo tenía la mirada perdida si signo alguno de querer reaccionar.

- "Maldición…quien sabe que le pudo haber hecho ese maldito depravado a Sasuke" –con delicadeza coloco el tembloroso cuerpo del Uchiha sobre su espalda, consiguiendo un leve escalofrío de este que tan solo lanzo un suspiro de agobio y dolor –perdóname Sasuke, no te preste la atención y cuidados necesarios para no dejarte marchar por tu cuenta – el joven al oír esas palabras comenzó a soltar leves sollozos, nadie en su vida se había en decirle eso y el los entendía…pero ahora que alguien se lo digiera y ahora mismo se estuviera disculpando por eso raramente le lastimaba y mucho –prometo no separarme más de tu lado, prometo siempre protegerte –los ojos del joven pelinegro comenzaron a cerrarse debido al ardor que le provocaban sus lagrimas y las gotas de lluvia que se mezclaban con ellas.

- "Quisiera creerte eso _sensei_, pero tu y yo sabemos más que nadie que Itachi no lo permitirá…además antes ya me había hecho están promesa con el mismo significado y en el mismo incidente" –el pelinegro abrió sus antes ojos negros que ahora estaban bañados de un hermoso tono carmín con leves rasgos negros que hipnotizaban al que los viera fijamente –"no puedo crearme más esperanzas…ya no" –Sasuke volteo a ver de reojo a Orochimaru que le miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, en el momento que había caído en los brazos de Orochimaru, se había dictado su destino, ahora no podía nada más que esperar, después de todo el era el único que tenía lo que el buscaba y necesitaba con tanta urgencia –"después de todo yo soy la llave que todos los criminales buscan y todo porque yo soy diferente a los demás" –el odio y resentimiento se hizo dueño de cada poro de su piel imposibilitándole el poder hablar y mirar el moreno rostro de su salvador, ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento de agradecimiento o indiferencia para dar paso a la frialdad y el odio, que se había ido acumulando según el paso del tiempo y años.

- "Sasuke, esta muy callado, aunque bueno el siempre es así" –el pobre moreno comenzó una batalla con su propia mente al tratar de sacar un conversación que no le venía para nada en mente, lo cual le exasperaba, puesto que de alguna forma quería intentar de alivianar el dolor y la tensión que se había acumulado en el cuerpo del Uchiha por los depravados toques de ese pedofilo, un gruño ronco salio de sus labios sacándole un leve escalofrío al Uchiha que por un instante había olvidado sus pensamientos –después de que te vistas iremos a comer a un restaurante de lo mejor –el tono infantil y la emoción de su voz saco de sus cavilaciones al pelinegro que tan solo pudo sonreír de lado sin quitar el dejo de frialdad tan acostumbrado en el.

- "Solo por ahora, tratare de olvidar mis pensamientos…solo por ahora" –con rapidez se bajo de la espalda y brazos de su tutor para recibir con brutalidad el fuerte viento frío que azotaba con fiereza las heridas de su cuerpo provocando que cayera de trasero al piso, cosa que preocupo al Uzumaki que se apresuro a ayudarlo –me encuentro bien dobe…-los labios morenos de Naruto habían cubrido con rapidez e insolencia los suaves y delicados labios del Uchiha que se había quedado sin que decir y más al sentir la atenta mirada de su hermano en su espalda, dejándolo contra el muro y la pared.

**Continuara… **

**Lamento la demora en verdad u.u pero es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente estas semanas (me mude ToT) y apenas pude poner la pc xD prometo tratar de ser más imaginativa .. Ojala les guste este capitulo :)! Gracias por los reviews minna-san!**

**Agradecimientos Especiales A:**

**lequi**

kandy

chyneiko-chan

Nathy - Chan

ahira-chan 


End file.
